My Lovely Idol
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya kamu bertemu dengan idola yang sudah kau kagumi selama banyak tahun sedang menyamar di depanmu? Kaget? Gugup? Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat bertemu dengan Maki. Sebuah kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan saat Maki ternyata membutuhkan bantuan, bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

 **My Lovely Idol**

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Love Live by ?

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Suasana ramai menghiasi sebuah mall tempat anak muda biasanya nongkrong. Tampak banyak sekali pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang tertawa riang di mall tersebut, apalagi di sekitar gamezone.

Tapi, di tengah hiruk pikuk mall yang mungkin tak pernah mati itu, seorang dengan rambut jabrik kuning sedang duduk. Auranya yang biasanya ceria di kampus tampak tenggelam ketika dia melihat layar laptopnya dengan earphone yang setia menempel di telinga kanan dan kirinya.

Seorang, tidak, sekelompok gadis tampak menari dengan seragam putih biru dan senyum yang terus tersungging manis di bibir setiap gadis tersebut. Mata safir pria tersebut tampak terfokus dengan salah satu dari sekelompok gadis tersebut.

Seorang gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di posisi kanan dari center tampak menari dengan lembut. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut kaos kaki panjang itu tampak melangkah dengan elegan. Rok pendek sepaha itu juga tampak berkibar, yang membuat pemuda berambut jabrik itu menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, jari telunjuknya dengan lincah menekan tombol esc ketika mata safir miliknya menangkap sosok dengan jaket hitam yang tiba-tiba duduk di depannya. Pria itu sekarang tampak melepas lelah.

"Gomen, aku duduk disini. Gak ada tempat duduk lain" Kata co… eh, kok suaranya cewek ya? Barisan gigi putih tampak tersenyum kecil. Dengan topi hitam yang menutup kepalanya dan kacamata hitam yang juga menutupi matanya sehingga pemuda itu tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya.

"Gak papa kok, Mas" Kata pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan nada ragu. Orang tersebut tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Pipinya yang chubby tampak menggembung kesal dengan rona merah di atasnya. Mata safir milik Naruto menatap heran ekspresi orang di depannya yang tampak … kesal. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian mata Naruto tampak melebar.

"Sorry mbak, kirain cowok" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Gadis itu pun menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit kesal, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada hapenya lagi.

"Gapapa kok" Katanya dengan nada kesal. Naruto tampak canggung dengan nada yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan tersebut dan hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. Keheningan menyelimuti dua orang yang telah dihinggapi rasa canggung tersebut. Naruto yang sepertinya merasa tidak enak melanjutkan video 'idol' nya tampak sekarang bermain minesweeper sambil menunggu orang di depannya untuk pergi.

Tapi, mata safir itu tampaknya tidak dapat diajak berkompromi untuk tidak menatap tubuh ramping yang berada di depannya. Pandangannya selalu mencari celah untuk memandang tubuh gadis yang sedang menatap hapenya tersebut.

' _Kayak pernah kenal_ ' Batin Naruto. Mata Naruto pun terbelalak ketika melihat gadis itu secara reflex mengusap telinganya, seperti sedang memperbaiki rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

"Maki…-chan?" Refleks bibir Naruto langsung mengatakan apa yang berada dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, pipinya yang merah tampak semakin merah dengan tampang wajah yang menahan malu. Sementara pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi keceplosan juga tampak sedikit canggung.

Entah kebetulan dan keberuntungan apa yang menyelimuti Naruto, topi milik gadis tersebut tampak melonggar, seperti tidak bisa menahan sesuatu. Dan….

"Astaga…!"

"Sstttt….!" Buru-buru gadis itu langsung meloncat ke depan Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, mencoba membuat pria berambut kuning itu bungkam. Surai merah miliknya keluar dari topi yang tadinya menutupi seluruh mahkotanya. Kacamatanya juga telah lepas entah kemana, menampakkan mata ametis miliknya yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang… risih.

"Um…! Aku sudah diem nih" Celetuk Naruto setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bayangkan, seseorang yang tadinya hanya bisa dia kagumi di layar laptop, sekarang sedang berdiri sambil mengacungkan telunjuk di depan mulutnya dan berekspresi malu-malu di depan wajahnya.

Gadis itu pun kembali duduk dengan wajah lega dan membetulkan rambutnya yang keluar tadi. Sekali lagi, Naruto dibuat terpesona oleh gadis yang satu ini ketika melihatnya mengikat rambutnya ke belakang.

"Uhmmm…! Jadi, kamu ada konser disini? Mana muse?" Kata Naruto sambil berdehem pelan menghilangkan kegugupan yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Gak ada, aku kesini sendiri" Jawab Maki jutek.

"Konser solo?"

"Bukan, aku kesini sendiri ya sendiri aja" Naruto tampak berkerut mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa memang? Apa bisa dibantu?"

"Tidak juga"

"Oh…! Baiklah" Jawab Naruto pelan. Keduanya kembali terdiam dalam dunianya masing-masing. Tapi, meskipun dengan sikap jutek tersebut, idol tetaplah idol. Dan Naruto, yang sudah terlanjur ngidol, masih mencoba untuk mengintip Maki yang sedang bermain hape di depannya.

"Apa kau sedang tersesat?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat Maki sedang membuka peta di hapenya. Mendengar hal itu, secara reflex tangan Maki menutup layar hapenya sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip atau apa. Tapi, jika kau memang butuh bantuan jalan, aku mungkin bisa bantu" Kata Naruto mencoba menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. Gadis berambut merah itu pun mendesahkan nafasnya lega dan kemudian mata ametisnya memandang Naruto.

"Kau tau tempat ini?" Tanya Maki sambil memperlihatkan layar hapenya yang menunjukkan alamat suatu lokasi. Mata Naruto mengikuti alamat tersebut sambil membacanya dengan seksama.

"Oh, ini. Deket kok, di sana" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kea rah yang random, terlepas apakah itu benar atau itu tampak mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Oke, antarkan aku kesana" Kata Maki sambil mengobok-obok tas tangannya dan keluar dengan membawa kunci mobil.

"Uhm…! Mungkin lebih baik jika kita jalan aja. Kalo pake mobil, mungkin akan jalan memutar dan kebanyakan jalan disini macet" Jelas Naruto. Gadis itu tampak memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi heran mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Jalan…? Memangnya deket?" Tanya Maki

"Deket. Ga sampe sekilo kok" Kata Naruto meyakinkan. Maki tampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Naruto.

"Ayo" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan setelah mengemasi semua barangnya. Maki tampak heran melihat Naruto.

"Eh…! Beneran mau jalan nih? Ga… gak papa?" Tanya Maki dengan nada agak gugup di akhir. Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Maki yang tampak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apanya yang ga papa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bu… bukannya kamu ada kepentingan juga?" Tanya Maki.

"Tidak juga. Rumahku juga deket sini kok" Kata Naruto enteng. Beberapa saat kemudian Maki pun berdiri dan membetulkan letak jaket dan topinya serta mengenakan kacamatanya. Gadis itu pun berdiri dan kemudian melangkah dengan anggun menuju Naruto yang sudah berpaling dan berjalan di depan Maki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria berambut kuning itu pun melambatkan laju jalannya dan kemudian berjalan di samping agak belakang Maki yang sedang mengutak-atik hapenya. Mata safirnya menatap lurus ke depan, mencoba untuk tidak ingin tahu tentang idol favoritnya ini.

"Sssttt…! Awas, disitu ada tali penghalang. Kalo mau keluar lewat sini" Kata Naruto ketika melihat Maki mau menerobos tali penghalang di dekat pintu keluar. Maki pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari hapenya dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang keluar dari jalur yang benar.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Cuaca yang sedikit medung dan angin yang bertiup sepoi tampaknya mendukung perjalanan dua insan ini menuju tempat yang dituju oleh Maki.

"Awas….! Kita menyeberang disini" Kata Naruto. Maki tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Hah…! Bukannya di zebra cross?" Tanya Maki.

"Zebra crossnya disana. Jauh banget, dan nantinya juga harus muter. Bukankah kuil yang disana yang mau kamu kunjungi?" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk keseberang jalan. Maki tampak memicingkan biji ametisnya untuk bisa melihat kuil di seberang jalan.

"Oh, kau benar. Tapi, kenapa ramai sekali disana?" Tanya Maki.

"Bukankah sudah mendekati natal? Kukira kuil itu cukup terkenal ketika natal. Apa kau juga kesana saat natal?" Tanya Naruto.

"Si…siapa bilang? Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya, makanya aku bawa seseorang" Kata Maki sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan mendengar ucapan Maki.

"Oh, iya ya" Katanya sambil nyengir. Naruto pun berjalan menuruni trotoar sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia memalingkan wajahnya pada Maki yang masih berdiri mematung di trotoar.

"Kita menyeberang disini" Kata Naruto mengulangi perintahnya.

"Uhm…! Iya" Jawab Maki sambil berdehem pelan. Dia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuruni trotoar dan berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto pun melambaikan tangan kanannya, memberitahu mobil yang berjalan ke arahnya jika dia akan menyeberang.

Begitu mobil itu melambatkan lajunya, Naruto pun berjalan dengan santai menyeberangi jalan. Gadis berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya pun mengikutinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Eh…!" Seru Naruto ketika melihat Maki dengan terburu-buru melewatinya. Tangan kirinya bergerak cepat untuk menahan Maki agar tidak terburu-buru dalam menyeberang. Sebuah mobil melintas dengan cepat dari sisi kirinya.

Wajah Naruto tampak pucat, mungkin karena gugup dengan refleksnya yang tiba-tiba saja menahan bahu kiri Maki agar tidak terlalu buru-buru dalam menyeberang. Jadi sekarang posisinya, Naruto merangkul Maki yang berada di kirinya.

"Jangan terburu-buru jika mau nyeberang. Yang terburu-buru bukan cuma kita kan?" Kata Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum kemudian berjalan santai menyeberang jalan. Maki pun mengikuti Naruto sambil sedikit menempel pada Naruto.

"Tampaknya kau orang yang taat aturan ya? Gak pernah nyeberang selain di zebra cross" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Tentu, bukankah peraturan di buat untuk di taati? Begitu juga zebra cross dibuat untuk menyeberang" Kata Maki sambil memasang wajah angkuh.

"Ha'I Ha'i. Sekarang sudah sampai di kuil kan?" Kata Naruto sambil sedikt tersenyum kecil mendengar Maki. Gadis berambut merah itu tampak tersenyum lebar dengan kedua pipi merona sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong-omong, apa yang akan kamu lakukan di kuil ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bu… bukan apa-apa kok" Jawab Maki sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Memang aneh juga sih, seorang idol biasanya selalu ingin tampil menarik dan menjadi sorotan kamera, kenapa gadis berambut merah ini harus menyamarkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kuil? Apakah ada rahasia yang dia sembunyikan? Selain itu, kenapa dia juga tidak bersama dengan delapan temannya?

"Souk a" Kata Naruto. Mengurusi urusan orang bukanlah hobi pria berambut kuning ini, meskipun yang di depannya sekarang adalah idol terfavoritnya.

"Yosh….! Mungkin sampai sini dulu deh, aku juga ada laporan yang harus ku kerjakan untuk praktikum besok" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Pria itu pun membalikkan badannya sambil menunjukkan punggungnya yang lebar dan mengangkat tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan.

' _Mungkin hari ini tidak akan terulang lagi yah_ ' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Pria itu yakin bahwa ini hanyalah keberuntungan semata dia bisa bertemu dengan idolanya di mall.

Grep…!

Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang ketika dia merasakan ada tangan yang memegangi lengan bajunya. Mata ametis yang indah menyambut safirnya ketika mereka saling bertatap pandang sebelum akhirnya Maki mengalihkan pandangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang sudah memerah. Seulas senyuman tersungging di bibir Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kau masih perlu bantuan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bi… bisa kau tung… tunggu sebentar disini? Kata Maki dengan nada gugup. Alis Naruto tampak terangkat sebelah mendengar ucapan Maki.

"Kau tidak tau jalan pulang?" Tanya Naruto. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Makanya, kau harus perhatikan langkahmu. Jangan mainan hape doing" Kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan menghadap kearah Maki.

"Ti…tidak, mana mungkin aku melupakan jalannya. A… aku hanya…. Uhm…! Aku hanya i…ingin memberikan reward padamu yang mau menemaniku sampai sini. Ta… tapi kalo tidak mau ya sudah" Kata Maki sambil membalikkan badannya dan pergi kea rah kuil tersebut sendirian. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapannya.

Kakinya yang panjang dan kekar itu pun melangkah, berjalan menuju gadis yang tadi meninggalkannya dengan wajah kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah berada di depan gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Maki dengan wajah heran.

"Bukankah sekarang hampir Natal? Aku juga mau menghampiri kuil itu untuk berdoa seperti yang lainnya" Jawab Naruto enteng. Pipi chubby Maki pun menggembung melihat sikap Naruto. Wajah cantiknya terlipat dengan ekspresi kesal karena merasa di permainkan oleh Naruto.

Dua orang yang di selimuti keheningan itu pun masuk menuju antrian yang sangat berdesak-desakan di depan kuil. Naruto yang berada di depan, mencoba untuk melindungi Maki dari desakan para pengunjung lainnya. Meskipun dari belakang dia cuma terlihat mendesak saja sih.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah berada di depan kuil. Naruto pun mengeluarkan koin dari saku depannya dan melemparkannya sebelum menutup matanya untuk berdoa. Beberapa saat kemudian mata biru safir segelap samudera itu pun terbuka dan melirik ke kirinya dimana gadis bersurai merah panjang itu sekarang sedang merogoh sakunya, mencari uang receh.

"Eh…!" Mata ametis milik Maki pun hanya bisa memandang heran kea rah tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang uang 10 yen receh.

"Lempar aja dulu" Kata Naruto.

"A… aku punya uang kok" Kata Maki sambil kembali mencari uang di sekujur badannya.

"Udahlah, nanti bisa kamu ganti juga kok" Kata Naruto sambil menaruh uang tersebut di atas kepala Maki. Dengan sigap Maki langsung menangkap uang tersebut sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"A…aku pinjem ya, bukan hutang" Kata Maki. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Maki yang sekarang sedang memejamkan matanya setelah melemparkan uang pemberian Naruto tadi.

' _Aih…! Manis sekali_ ' Batin Naruto sambil melihat wajah Maki ketika sedang berdoa. Mata ametis itu pun terbuka dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Secara reflex dia melihat kea rah Naruto dan…

"Apa liat-liat?" Tanyanya dengan nada jutek. Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya kea rah tempat pelemparan koin tersebut.

"Yaa….! Aku cuman nge-fans aja kok. Aku punya banyak video, tapi jarang kan bisa sedekat ini denganmu" Kata Naruto. Maki tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, pipinya kembali memerah dan wajahnya berpaling dari pria berambut kuning tersebut.

"Ga… ga usah segitunya kali. Ka… kalo kamu nge-fans sama muse, bukankah sekarang aku sendiri?" Kata Maki.

"Tidak, aku nge-fans sama Maki-chan" Kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Pipi Maki semakin memerah dengan ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Su… sudahlah. Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu kan? Cepat pulang sana" Kata Maki sambil berbalik dengan wajah kesal kepada Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak mau membeli ramalan juga?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah stan ramalan yang ada di kiri Maki. Maki pun menoleh ke arah stan tersebut dan kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan kubelikan sebagai ganti koin tadi" Kata Maki sambil berjalan menuju stan ramalan tersebut. Mereka berdua pun memutar kincir bergantian dan mengambil hasil yang keluar dari kincir tersebut. Wajah Maki tampak berseri-seri dengan hasil yang dia dapatkan dari ramalan itu, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih menikmati wajah Maki yang sedang berseri-seri meskipun dalam ramalannya tertulis 'Bad Luck'.

Naruto pun menaruh kertas ramalannya di tempat yang tengah, tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu rendah. Sementara Maki yang memang aslinya sedikit kurang tinggi, sedang berusaha menggantung ramalannya di tempat yang lebih tinggi daripada Naruto.

"Sini" Kata Naruto sambil mengambil kertas ramalan tersebut dan langsung menggantungkannya di tempat yang paling tinggi.

"Kenapa kau menggantungkan punyamu di tempat yang lebih rendah?" Tanya Maki heran dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli" Jawab Naruto enteng sambil berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kuil. Maki pun berjalan di belakang Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu pun berjalan dengan tempo yang cepat melihat hari yang semakin gelap. Gadis berambut merah itu pun juga mengikuti Naruto, meskipun dengan langkah yang terburu-buru.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto berhenti tepat di tepi jalan raya. Maki tampak terengah-engah berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Bukankah kamu ingin menyeberang di zebra cross?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Maki. Bibirnya tampak menahan senyuman melihat Maki terengah-engah.

"Ti…tidak juga. Aku cuma mau…." Kata-kata Maki tampak di putus oleh Naruto yang dengan tiba-tiba mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Maki dan menariknya untuk menyeberang jalan, selagi jalannya masih sepi.

"Kita bicarakan sambil jalan saja, aku mau ada laporan praktikum" Kata Naruto sambil tetap menyeret Maki. Setelah sampai di seberang jalan, tangannya pun melepaskan cengekramannya dan berjalan di samping Maki dengan santai.

"Kamu kuliah?" Tanya Maki mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Yap…! Di Konohagakure University" Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Oh, kukira Nozomi juga ingin kesana" Kata Maki.

"Hmmm…! Kalo kamu, udah ada rencana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak juga. Sebenernya, mungkin saja setelah lulus ini aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan muse lagi" Kata Maki.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah…! Mungkin aku ingin jadi dokter dan mengurus rumah sakit papa" Jawab Maki.

"Kuliah ke luar negeri?"

"Mungkin saja sih" Kata Maki sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil, meskipun dia menyimpan sedikit kepahitan dalam nada bicaranya. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut kecil mendengar ucapan Maki. Mereka berdua terus berjalan di tepi jalan dalam keheningan, meskipun banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalanan yang mereka lewati saat itu.

"Sudah sampai" Kata Naruto. Maki tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Dia sekarang berada di depan mall tempat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto tadi.

"Hah…! Kamu mau mengerjakannya disini?" Tanya Maki.

"Tidak. Maksudku kamu sudah bisa mengambil mobilmu dan pulang" Kata Naruto enteng.

"Nah…! Terus, rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Maki dengan nada heran.

"Sebenernya rumahku sedikit lebih jauh dari kuil tadi"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau kesini? Apa kau mau kerja kelompok?" Tanya Maki semakin heran.

"Yah…! Sebenernya sih, aku tau kalo kamu ga tau jalan, jadi…. Mungkin aku harus menunda laporan praktikum untuk besok. Teme juga ada sih, palingan dia sekarang lagi panic dan ngerjain laporannya sendirian" Kata Naruto sambil sedikit ngakak. Maki yang mendengarnya menjadi sedikit terseipu.

"Baka" Gumam Maki pelan. Tapi, seulas senyuman malu-malu tampak tersungging di bibir merahnya.

"Baiklah…! Kamu sudah bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku akan kembali saja" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju tempat dia berasal tadi.

"Pasti Teme bakalan nyemprot aku abis-abisan nih…." Gumaman Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah sentuhan lembut di pergelangan tangannya. Secara reflex, Naruto pun berbalik dan melihat Maki yang sedang menoleh ke samping. Pipinya yang memerah dan ekspresi malu-malunya dengan background senja nampaknya membuat Naruto terpesona.

"Namamu…" Gumam Maki pelan.

"Hah…!" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Maki.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Maki dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

 **TBC**

Ini enaknya dilanjutin apa enggak nih? Pengennya sih OneShot tapi kayaknya nanggung banget deh.

Kayaknya author akhir-akhir ini jadi sibuk bikin ya, bukannya update yang sudah ada XD. Oh, iya buat yang udah request, sebenernya saya ga tau tsundere itu apa (ada yang bisa jelaskan?), jadi saya buat sebisanya saja deh XD. Moga-moga berkenan deh, jangan lupa sama janjinya loh…!

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

 **My Lovely Idol**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live by ?**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

"Aku punya koin, jika ku tos sebanyak tiga kali…" Seorang dengan rambut perak sedang mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada para mahasiswa yang berada di depannya dengan semangat. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang memperhatikan dosen berambut perak itu, tapi pandangan mereka kosong, tampak tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh dosen muda itu.

Bahkan sekelompok mahasiswa yang sedang duduk di belakang tampak mengerjakan aktivitas yang lainnya.

"Sudah paham kan? Materi hari ini cukup sampai disini. Jika ada yang ditanyakan, bisa langsung bertanya pada temannya" Kata dosen tersebut sambil berjalan dengan santai mengambil map yang berada di atas meja dosen dan mulai memanggil satu-satu mahasiswanya.

"Shimura Sai"

"Yap…!"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ada, pak"

"U…"

Krieettt…!

"Iya mas, masuk aja" Kata Dosen tersebut ketika melihat seseorang dengan cengiran innocent di bibirnya. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu pun dengan langkah mantap langsung berjalan melewati dosen itu dan menuju ke barisan belakang.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Ya…! Pak" Kata anak jabrik tersebut sambil duduk di sebelah seorang pemuda berambut raven sambil mengacungkan tangannya. Dosen berambut perak itu tampak memicingkan matanya melihat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau kan yang barusan datang ya?" Naruto hanya cengengesan ketika sang dosen berkata seperti itu. Tapi, dosen yang satu ini tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan tingkah mahasiswanya. Setelah mengabsen semuanya, dengan wajah tidak peduli dia langsung keluar dari kelas.

"Kemana aja lu? Udah mau selesai baru dateng lagi" Ledek seseorang dengan rambut eboni. Seringaian mengejek tampak di wajah pucatnya ketika dia sedang memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas selempang kecilnya.

"Baru bangun tidur kali" Jawab Naruto sambil mengusap rambut kuningnya yang masih basah.

"Eh…! Bukannya Metode Numerik nanti ada tugas ya?" Tanya cowok berambut eboni tersebut pada cowok berambut raven yang masih menatap laptopnya.

"Udah, udah gue kirim tadi" Sahut cowok berambut raven itu.

"Wooo…! Teme, dewa" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak cowok raven tadi.

Mereka bertiga adalah mahasiswa dari Konohagakure University. Tiga orang ini selalu bersama semenjak semester satu. Si pemilik rambut raven dengan model emo yang sekarang sedang menghadap laptop ini adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, orang paling serius di antara tiga orang ini.

Sementara yang berambut eboni sebahu adalah Sai, Shimura Sai, orang paling suka bikin ribut sama omongan dan ledekannya. Sedangkan yang rambut kuning tadi adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang paling malas dan paling sok bijak di dalam kelompok tersebut, meskipun dia termasuk pendiem juga sih.

"Oi…! Naruto, bukannya kemaren lu sudah gue suruh untuk buat pembahasan laporan algoritma?" Tanya Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran innocent oleh Naruto.

"Aduh…! Sorry banget nih, Teme. Kemaren gue tiba-tiba aja ada sesuatu yang tidak kuduga, jadi…" Naruto menggantung kata-katanya yang hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas pelan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu pun menutup laptopnya dan mulai mengemasi barangnya.

"Alah…! Alibi banget sih lu" Ledek Sai sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan di depan Naruto.

"Eh…! Beneran, kalo kali ini gue beneran ada hal yang gak gue sangka-sangka. Sumpah deh" Kata Naruto sambil mengejar Sai sementara Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya dengan wajah serius.

"Ke perpus aja dulu, tugasnya di kumpulin sebelum kuliah selanjutnya kan?" Kata Sasuke memberi saran.

"Ya elah. Ke kantin aja kali, lebih enak ngerjain disana" Celetuk Sai ketika dia mendengar sesuatu dari Naruto.

"Boong lu pasti" Kata Sai dengan nada tak percaya.

"Eh…! Iya, beneran" Kata Naruto tak mau kalah. Sasuke memang dari aslinya pendiam, jadi dia hanya ngekor di belakang mereka dengan wajah seriusnya, sementara dua orang di depannya nampak sedang berdebat dengan serunya.

"Cih…! " Sasuke berdecih pelan. Meskipun mulutnya diam, tetapi telinganya masih terbuka sehingga dia mendengar semua ocehan dua orang di depannya.

"Apaan sih" Kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal pada dua orang teman di depannya itu.

"Eh…! Lu tau muse gak?" Sai menjawab ucapan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan tentang muse. Mata onyx tajam milik pemuda itu tampak heran dengan pertanyaan Sai.

"Muse? Nama dewa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan. Itu loh, idol yang sedang naik daun" Kata Sai dengan nada kesal. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke yang menjadi mahasiswa IPK sempurna ini tidak tahu trend zaman sekarang?

"Enggak" Jawab Sasuke singkat dan… masa bodoh.

"Dia nih, dia ngaku ketemu sama salah satu personilnya, lagi sendirian lagi. Menurut lu gimana?" Kata Sai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu pun menepis tangan Sai dari depan wajahnya.

"Bener kok, gue kemaren bertemu dengannya di mall waktu lagi nontonin videonya" Kata Naruto tetap gak mau kalah.

"Terus dia keluar dari layar monitor lu ya?" Tanya Sai tetep dengan nada meledek.

"Ya enggak lah, bego" Timpal Naruto kesal dengan perumpamaan yang di sebutkan oleh Sai tadi.

"Yah…! Yah…! Terus, kalo dia memang bertemu dengan mu… muse itu kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sai.

"Tau juga nih, ngapain sih gini aja di bahas" Celetuk Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Eh…! Lu yang bahas itu duluan ya" Kata Sai sewot dengan celetukan Naruto.

"Oh…! Jadi ceritanya lu kemaren ga ngerjain laporan itu gara-gara ketemu tuh idol ya?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perdebatan. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Soalnya kemaren waktu gue mau pulang kayaknya dia tersesat gitu loh, makanya gue anterin. Dia mau ke kuil yang terkenal waktu natal itu loh" Jelas Naruto sambil duduk di bangku kantin. Sasuke pun duduk di depannya dan Sai duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ngapain dia emang? Eh…! Tunggu dulu, yang sendirian yang mana sih?" Tanya Sai yang akhirnya penasaran juga dengan cerita Naruto.

"Gue juga ga tau, dia ga mau ngaku tuh. Maki-chan, lu tau kan?" Tanya Naruto yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan oleh Sai. Naruto pun membuka hapenya dan memperlihatkan wallpaper hapenya.

Disitu tampak seorang gadis manis berambut merah sedang memakai kimono merah bermotif bunga sakura. Wajahnya tampak kesal dengan pipi menggembung kemerahan. Tangannya yang putih mulus tampak keluar dari lengan baju yang terlihat kebesaran tersebut, mencoba untuk meraih kamera yang memfotonya.

"Fotonya gini banget. Lu dapet darimana?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat foto tersebut.

"Bonus yang gue dapet dari beli CD albumnya. Bukan cover album tapi, mungkin temen-temennya iseng masukin fotonya kali" Kata Naruto sambil sedikit terkikik geli sementara Sasuke tampak bersiap di depan laptopnya yang sudah menyala.

"Oh, yang ini toh. Masih muda kan?" Tanya Sai.

"Yang ini masih tahun pertama sekolah, tapi main pianonya jago banget. Suaranya juga lembut-lembut gimana gitu" Kata Naruto yang nampaknya kumat ngidolnya.

"Emangnya lu nge-fans ama yang itu juga?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya iyalh. Beruntung banget kan gue bisa ketemu dia kemaren, sendirian lagi" Kata Naruto dengan semangat. Sasuke tak merespon ucapan Naruto dan terus menatap laptopnya, membaca tulisan warna warni yang menghiasi layar laptopnya.

"Dasar, ngidol" Ledek Sai pada Naruto.

"Daripada lu jomblo" Kata Naruto bales meledek Sai.

"Eh…! Mendingan jomblo ya, daripada cinta yang benaran tak terbales dari ngidol" Ledekan Sai seperti one hit pada Naruto. Bocah berambut kuning jabrik itu tampak terdiam dengan ucapan Sai.

"Biarin aja lagi. Kita kan juga ga tau jodoh kita siapa kan? Hidup itu semuanya serba kebetulan, siapa tau kebetulan yang kemaren itu pertanda baik" Celetuk Sasuke sambil tetap terpaku pada laptopnya.

"Nah…! Tuh Sai" Kata Naruto dengan girang. Sasuke memang pendiem, tapi sekalinya dia bicara, isinya quotes semua.

"Iya, iya, Sasuke. Lu yang ga kena ledekan kita semua" Kata Sai sambil sedikit cemberut. Naruto pun tertawa melihat Sai takluk di hadapan Sasuke. Memang, dari tiga sekawan itu, Sasuke doang yang sudah punya pacar, meskipun LDR.

Sai juga sebenernya punya pacar, tetapi liburan semester genap dia putusin gara-gara terlalu lebay. Sedangkan Naruto, sejak SMK dia cuma bisa ngidol.

"Eh…! Minggu tenang sebelum UAS ini lu mau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Seminggu doang, rugi banget gue beli tiket pesawat" Keluh Sai.

"Gue pengen ngerayain natal di rumah sih, tapi… males mau pulang. Nanggung banget dah, mendingan pulang abis UAS. Sebulan penuh" Kata Naruto dengan nada malas sambil memainkan hapenya dengan kepalanya yang terbaring lemah diatas meja.

"Iya, iya, lu mau pulang kan, Sasuke? Lu udah kangen sama dia kan?" Ledek Sai.

"Enggak juga, rencananya dia yang mau kesini" Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Widiiihhh….! Enak banget lu yang di samperin" Kata Sai. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi tidak tahu.

"Kayaknya sih dia ada event di Konoha"

 **-0-**

"Hufthhh….! Latihan seperti ini ternyata capek juga ya" Keluh seorang gadis berambut coklat setelah selesai meneguk air dari botol minumannya. Sedangkan gadis manis nan imut berambut coklat muda di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan gadis tersebut.

"Seminggu lagi kita akan mengadakan live concert lagi, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Ini porsi latihan untuk minggu ini" Kata seorang berambut biru panjang yang sekarang sedang berdiri sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada gadis berambut coklat tadi. Mata coklatnya tampak serius menatap tajam ke arah dua gadis yang sedang istirahat tersebut.

"Hoaahh…! Umi-chan, apa kau serius tentang ini?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat tadi ketika melihat tulisan dalam selembar kertas dengan mata birunya. Gadis berambut biru yang dipanggilnya Umi tadi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Arghghh….! Ini terlalu berat, aku tidak kuat lagi" Kata Honoka, nama gadis berambut coklat itu, sambil merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil.

"Yah…! Apa boleh buat, ini kan permintaan dari Maki-chan yang meminta untuk mengadakan live di Konoha" Celetuk seseorang berambut pirang kucir kuda yang baru saja datang bersama dengan gadis berambut ungu yang tampak sedang tersenyum geli.

"Si… siapa yang minta. Aku kan cuma menyarankan saja, la… lagipula bila kalian semua tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok" Kata Maki sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengusulkan live di malam natal, tapi ternyata keduluan Maki-chan" Sahut gadis berambut coklat muda, Kotori, yang duduk bersama dengan Honoka.

"Aku juga ingin kita konser di malam natal" Kata seseorang berambut coklat pendek yang sudah lama terdiam di sana.

"Benar sekali, nyaaa. Kapan-kapan kita main duet yuk, Maki-chan" Sekarang giliran gadis berambut jingga pendek yang tiba-tiba memeluk Maki.

"Lepaskan, Rin" Kata Maki sambil mendorong gadis yang dipanggilnya Rin tersebut untuk segera lepas dari pelukannya.

"Yah…! Sebenarnya aku juga tidak keberatan sih" Sahut seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang dikucir twintail sambil sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Honoka, yang tadinya bilang tidak setuju.

"Aku, bukannya tidak setuju sih. Tapi, bukankah kita perlu istirahat?" Kata Honoka mencoba untuk membela diri. Umi langsung berkacak pinggang di depan Honoka yang tampak seperti kucing ketakutan.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Semuanya sudah siap tau. Kau pikir berapa lama aku memikirkan lirik yang tepat untuk malam natal itu, atau music buatan Maki yang sudah siap untuk di mainkan" Kata Umi dengan suara yang agak keras sehingga membuat Honoka semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

"Sudah, sudah, Umi-chan" Kata Kotori menenangkan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja datang tadi tampak mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Mungkin benar uga kata Honoka, kita butuh istirahat" Sahut Eri, gadis pirang tadi. Semua mata langsung menatap ke arah sang ketua OSIS tersebut. Tak terkecuali Honoka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, bagai melihat seorang malaikat di depannya.

"Tapi, Eri-chan…."

"Mungkin Erichi benar, kita beri istirahat sehari besok aja dari latihan. Kami juga mau lihat-lihat kampus" Gadis berambut ungu panjang di sebelah Eri, Nozomi, pun buka suara setelah sekian lama terdiam. Senyuman khas darinya yang tampak geli sambil sekali-sekali curi pandang kepada Maki yang tengah berdiri sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ap… apa lihat-lihat?" Kata Maki ketika mata ametisnya bertabrakan dengan mata hijau milik Nozomi. Secara reflex Maki menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, untuk melindunginya dari perbuatan yang biasanya di lakukan oleh gadis kuil di depannya ini.

Nozomi pun mengeluarkan tangan yang sejak tadi di sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Lengan bajunya tampak sedikit tersingkap, menampakkan pergelangan tangannya yang dihiasi oleh arloji berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit cerahnya. Jari-jarinya yang lentik menampakkan sebuah kartu bergambar.

Seorang pria sedang duduk di atas singgasananya. Wajahnya tampak berwibawa dengan mengenakan jubbah merah dan beberapa warna putih sebagai hiasannya. Dandanannya tampak seperti seorang paus dengan mahkota berwarna kuning yang menghiasi kepalanya. Sementara tangan kirinya mengangkat sebuah tongkat kekuasaan berwarna emas, tangan kanannya tampak teracung seperti sedang memberikan petuah pada dua orang yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Maki sambil menatap Nozomi dengan tatapan heran. Nozomi hanya tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya yang polos tampak manis ketika dia berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya dengan kartu tersebut.

"Hierophants, pendeta dari yunani kuno. Kau tau artinya?" Kata Nozomi. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Nozomi, sang peramal kartu tarot, ketika dia sudah mengeluarkan kartunya.

"Komitmen"

 **TBC**

Sebenernya saya gak niat buat mengakhiri mereka berdua sih…, tapi kok jadi gini ceritanya? Oke, oke, ini masih sesuai alur yang saya rencanakan, tapi ketika saya lihat kok bahasanya berantakan banget ya T_T.

Nah…! Dengan ini sudah lengkap dua chapter semua fic yang author publish sejak kemaren XD. Author pengen istirahat bentar deh. Capek juga ternyata, ngetik fic ditengah berondongan peluru tugas yang di luncurkan oleh dosen.

Jika ada saran atau kritik, kirim aja ke kotak review.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

 **My Lovely Idol**

 **Girlfrien**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship (?)**

 **Happy Read ^^**

Suasana yang cukup indah di Universitas Konohagakure. Matahari yang masih mengintip di ufuk barat, daun yang masih baru saja mandi dengan tetesan embun, dan suara burung-burung dan serangga kecil yang menggantikan suara deru mesin yang biasanya cukup membuat telinga semua mahasiswanya sakit.

Sebuah mobil hitam tampak meluncur dengan halus, nyaris tanpa suara, menembus keindahan tersebut. Warnanya yang mengkilap dan terkesan elegan tampak menarik banyak sekali perhatian ketika melaju di jalanan yang lengang tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil tersebut tampak berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang Universitas yang masih tertutup dengan dua orang penjaga berpakaian putih tampak berada di sampingnya. Dengan perlahan, kaca gelap penumpang tersebut turun menampilkan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Permisi" Kata gadis tersebut dengan suara yang terkesan dewasa. Kulitnya putih, layaknya orang asing, matanya pun biru sehingga mungkin banyak orang yang mengira bahwa dia bukanlah orang Jepang. Hal ini tentu saja membuat satpam yang berjaga disana cukup malu untuk menghadapi gadis ini.

"Kami adalah calon mahasiswa yang datang untuk melihat-lihat, bisakah kalian bukakan pintunya?" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan bahasa yang santun.

"Bisa tunjukkan STNK?" Tanya salah seorang satpam yang berada lebih jauh dari temannya, yang sekarang berada di depan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu pun memalingkan wajahnya menuju mobil. Rambut ekor kudanya tampak terkibas seperti ekor kuda yang sedang berlari. Terlihat dia sedang berdiskusi dengan seorang gadis lain di sampingnya, dan sopir yang berada di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dan menyerahkan selembar kertas terlaminating kepada salah seorang satpam tersebut. Satpam tersebut menerima STNK dengan gugup sebelum melihat-lihat STNK yang diserahkan oleh gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah" Kata satpam tersebut sambil mengembalikan STNKnya. Dia pun berbalik dan memberikan isyarat untuk membukakan gerbang dan berjalan kembali menuju pos satpam.

"Arigatou" Kata gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum manis sebelum kaca gelap tersebut terangkat bersamaan dengan mobil tersebut yang melaju dengan halus masuk kedalam Universitas Konohagakure.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil tersebut tampak melambat dan berjalan merapat di trotoar sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di sebuah tanda bertuliskan P. Pintu kanan mobil tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang keluar dari dalam pintu tersebut.

"Wow….! Ini Universitas yang besar bukan, Eri-chi" Kata gadis tersebut dengan ekspresi takjub. Dengan mengenakan jaket yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, dan sebuah dekorasi putih yang menghiasi kedua lengannya dari bahu sampai telapak tangan. Sebuah rok hitam mini tampak menyembunyikan paha yang putih mulus tersebut, ditambah dengan stoking sepaha yang menutupi kaki jenjang yang melangkah dengan anggun menuju trotoar, dimana gadis pirang yang dipanggilnya Eri tadi tampak berdiri sambil sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan kawan baiknya.

"Bukankah ini adalah hari libur latihan? Kenapa aku harus menemani kalian berdua melihat Universitas?" Tanya seseorang yang keluar dari pintu depan sambil melipat wajah manisnya. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu tampak memandang kesal kepada dua orang senpainya yang dengan seenaknya menyeretnya untuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Mah mah, Maki-chan. Karena keluargamu punya mobil, jadi kami harus bisa sedikit memanfaatkannya. Tapi, kami gak enak bila kami harus bepergian sendirian bersama dengan sopirmu. Benar kan, Nozomi" Kata Eri yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Nozomi. Gadis berambut merah yang mereka panggil Maki itu hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi chubbynya. Gadis tersebut tahu bahwa menggerutu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, sehingga hanya sebuah desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat.

Kabut tipis tampak keluar dari bibir tersebut ketika gadis cantik itu menghela nafasnya. Tangan langsingnya yang terbalut jaket hitam dengan dekorasi merah itu tampak memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi menggigil.

"Kukira salju akan turun sebentar lagi" Katanya dengan nada menggigil. Mata ametis itu pun terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca sambil menatap ke arah langit yang ditutupi oleh awan kelabu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Bukankah disini fakultas kedokteran? Apa kau tidak mau kuliah disini saja nantinya?" Tanya Nozomi ketika melihat sebuah gedung besar dengan papan bertuliskan fakultas kedokteran.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mau sih, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah papa mau aku kuliah disini nantinya. Yah…! Lagipula aku juga masih kelas satu"

 **-0-**

"Ck…ck…ck…! Dasar, lu kesini hanya untuk wifi gratis? Bukannya seharusnya lu pulang kerumah dan menghangatkan diri bersama keluarga?" Tanya seseorang berambut raven pada pemuda rambut jabrik yang sedang tertelungkup diatas meja. Pemuda itu pun mengangkat wajahnya. Mata safir yang biasanya penuh dengan semangat, sekarang tampak loyo dengan lingkar hitam yang mengelilingi kelopak matanya.

"Wifinya kenceng banget, gue jadi ga mood untuk pulang" Katanya sembari menguap. Pemuda berambut raven, Sasuke itu pun duduk di depan Naruto dan bersiap membuka laptopnya.

"Lu sendiri ngapain gak pulang sih?" Naruto balik bertanya pada pemuda berambut raven yang sekarang sedang berusaha untuk menyolokkan charger laptopnya pada stopkontak di bawah meja.

"Hinata akan kesini. Mungkin nanti siang" Kata Sasuke sambil memencet tombol power dan menunggu laptopnya menyala sempurna. Naruto tampak manggut-manggut mengerti mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Beberapa saat setelah itu, keduanya tenggelam dalam aktivitas di depan laptopnya masing-masing.

Sasuke yang kesepuluh jarinya selalu setia diatas keyboard dan Naruto yang telinganya sudah tersumpal oleh earphone dan sepertinya sedang melihat video sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil. Mata safir yang tadinya loyo tampak seperti menemukan semangat baru, bagaikan Oscar yang menemukan Oasis di tengah padang pasir.

"Oi…! Dobe, lu lihat ada apa disana?" Tanya Sasuke. Tapi, dasar Naruto yang budeknya udah gak ketulungan apabila telinganya sudah di sumpal oleh earphone. Kedua matanya sudah terpaku pada layar laptopnya sehingga tidak memperhatikan bahwa Sasuke sudah mati-matian mengajaknya berbicara dari tadi.

"Pantesan…! Lihatnya yang ginian" Komentar Sasuke yang tampaknya penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Naruto sehingga sekarang pemuda berambut raven itu berdiri di sebelah Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Eh…! Teme, ngapain lu kepo banget?" Tanya Naruto sambil melepas earphonenya. Tampaknya hawa keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya cukup kuat sehingga membuat Naruto bisa melepaskan earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

"Gue ga kepo sama apa yang lu liat, tapi gue kepo sama kerumunan yang disana. Lu tau ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan heran oleh Naruto. Tapi, mata safir itu kemudian mengekspresikan 'masa bodoh' sambil menutup jendela videonya dan melihat apakah video yang dia download sudah selesai.

"Lu kan aktif di organisasi? Siapa tau itu organisasi lu" Celetuk Sasuke sambil kembali duduk dengan tenang di depan laptopnya.

"Masa bodoh deh" Kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal sambil mencari video lain untuk di download. Sedangkan masih tampak penasaran dengan kerumunan yang berada di fakultas kedokteran yang berada di sebelah gazebo yang sekarang di tempati oleh mereka berdua.

"Ada acara kunjungan orang terkenal gak sih?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto hanya bisa menatap heran kepada Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Itu, ada yang membawa kertas buat tanda tangan"

 **-0-**

"Nozomi, bukannya tadi kau bilang bahwa kampus sekarang sedang libur ya?" Tanya Maki di sela-sela kerumunan tersebut. Gadis berambut ungu panjang yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa nyengir manis sambil terus menerima kertas yang terus menerus di sodorkan di tangannya.

"Kurasa mahasiswa tidak suka jika kuliah di liburkan" Jawab Nozomi mencari alasan.

"Kami senang sekali bahwa kalian semua nge-fans sama kami, tetapi kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat kampus, itu saja" Gadis berambut pirang, Eri, nampaknya sedang mencoba untuk menjelaskan duduk perkaranya kepada mahasiswa yang makin lama makin banyak berkerumun di sekitarnya.

"Eh…! Benarkah kau akan kuliah disini?"

"Senangnya…."

"Tapi, disini gak begitu banyak yang menarik lho…!"

"Sssttt…! Bukannya kamu senang juga jika Erichi kuliah disini"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Maki-chan?"

Suara demi suara terus-terusan di kumadangkan oleh wartawan dadakan yang bertemu dengan idolanya tersebut. Tiga orang idola sekolah itu tampak sedikit kuwalahan dengan kerumunan yang tambah banyak tersebut.

"Hei…! Ada apa ini…." Sebuah suara tegas dan berat tampak keluar dari luar kerumunan tersebut. Semua mahasiswa yang berkerumun pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan berangsur-angsur memberikan jalan kepada sang sumber suara.

Sedangkan tiga orang yang tadi 'dikeroyok' oleh mahasiswa tersebut hanya bisa ngos-ngosan. Seorang pria berambut coklat setengah baya tampak berdiri di tengah kerumunan para mahasiswa tersebut. Mata lavender miliknya yang tampak tegas melihat sekeliling, membuat semua mahasiswa tampak takut dengan tatapannya yang killer.

"Ah….! Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hizashi-jisan" Kata Nozomi sambil membungkukkan badannya ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. Maki dan Eri tampak sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan Nozomi. Dua gadis manis ini tampak memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya juga ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Nozomi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan, kenapa kalian semua mengerubunginya?" Tanya Hizashi. Para mahasiswa yang merubungi tiga orang personil Muse itu tampak saling pandang. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tampak saling bisik-bisik, mengatakan bahwa dekan Fakultas Kedokteran yang super serius ini tampaknya kurang update dalam berita artis.

"Haha…! Mah, mah…! Saya kesini hanya melihat-lihat kampus kok. Rencananya juga saya akan kuliah di ilmu budaya sini sih. Sekaligus mengantarkan Maki-chan untuk melihat-lihat" Kata Nozomi. Mata ametis Maki tampak melirik sebal ke arah Nozomi.

"Wah…! Maki-chan juga akan kuliah disini ya"

"Maki-chan itu yang membuat musiknya kan? Apa dia akan kuliah di ilmu music ya?"

"Tapi disini masih jelek tuh"

"Kau, anaknya Nishikino-san?" Tanya Hizashi pada Maki. Gadis berambut merah yang tadinya diam itu pun tampak sedikit ggup ketika tiba-tiba di tanyai seperti itu.

"Uhmm…! Iya, apa anda mengenal papa?" Tanya Maki dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Hizashi tampak tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Maki yang terdengar gugup tersebut.

"Ayahmu adalah seorang direktur rumah sakit yang menjadi pusat dari praktikum mahasiswa kami. Dulu dia adalah temanku saat SMP dulu, tak kusangka jika putrinya secantik ini. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa ibumu?" Jelas Hizashi sambil berjalan ke arah Maki. Gadis berambut merah itu tampak malu mendengar pujian dari Hizashi, sekaligus bingung dengan pertanyaan yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ara…! Ternyata Jisan mengenal Maki-chan ya. Yah…! Begitulah, katanya dia ingin kuliah di kedokteran sih. Jadi dia ingin melihat-lihat, bisa tolong antarkan kami?" Jelas Nozomi. Maki tampak terkejut dengan ucapan gadis berambut ungu tersebut.

"Nozomi…."

"Oh…! Bagus kalo gitu. Tapi, inget ya, kamu harus belajar yang rajin. Tidak ada jalan belakang" Kata Hizashi sambil menepuk pelan pundak Maki. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda berambut coklat itu tampak berbalik, menampilkan punggungnya yang lebar.

 **-0-**

"Haha….! Makan tuh, Hizashi-sensei turun tangan" Kata Sasuke sambil terkikik geli ketika melihat kerumunan tersebut langsung bubar ketika Hizashi-sensei turun tangan. Bocah berambut kuning jabrik yang berada di depannya hanya diam sambil tetap menonton video yang baru saja di downloadnya.

Sasuke pun kembali menjadi pribadi pendiamnya ketika mahasiswa yang bubar tadi mulai beranjak kembali menuju aktivitasnya. Seorang gadis berambut indigo tampak sedikit kebingungan di belakang Sasuke, wajah manis nan imutnya tampak seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Senyuman tipis tampak tersungging di bibir merahnya ketika dia melihat pemuda berambut raven yang sedang terpaku pada komputernya.

Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mengendap-endap di belakang Sasuke. Tapi, tampaknya mengendap-endap pun percuma saja, Sasuke hanya peduli dengan barisan kode yang berada di layar laptopnya. Bahkan sekalipun ada orang ngamen sambil nge dance di depannya dia juga gak akan bergeming.

Gadis berambut indigo itu juga tampaknya keras kepala sekali untuk mengejutkan Sasuke. Dia pun menutup mata pemuda tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Jangan bercanda deh, aku lagi sibuk" Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Hinata hanya sedikit terkikik sambil mengisyaratkan pada Naruto supaya dia tetap diam. Bocah berambut jabrik yang tadinya sedang terpaku menataop video pun sekarang menatap gadis tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Hinata, lepasin. Atau kucium nih" Kata Sasuke. Semburat merah tampak di kedua belah pipi putih gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tadi. Tangannya yang langsing itu pun turun dari mata Sasuke menuju ke bahu Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kau pasti lelah kan? Duduk sini saja dulu" Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk tempat kosong di kanannya. Gadis manis itu pun menurut dan duduk di samping Sasuke sambil bersandar pada bahu lebar Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu tampak tidak merasa terganggu sedikit pun dengan kehadiran Hinata dan tetap melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Dobe, kenalkan, dia Hinata" Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan gadisnya pada Naruto. Gadis manis itu hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung melihat Hinata begitu nempel sama Sasuke.

"Pagi bener kamu datangnya. Naik pesawat ya?" Tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan sambil menutup semua jendela tugasnya.

"Tidak, aku naik kereta malam. Tiket pesawat udah abis" Kata Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Pasti pegel kan, ga bisa tidur?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Hinata tampak semakin cemberut mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku heran kamu mau jauh-jauh kesini loh. Memangnya ada event apa sih?" Tanya Sasuke. Biji lavender Hinata tampak tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke, seolah-olah mata lavendernya tertarik oleh sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian seulas senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Nozomi-chan" Panggilnya entah pada siapa. Namun, yang bereaksi paling kuat adalah telinga pemuda yang berada di depannya. Secara perlahan lehernya berputar untuk melihat ke arah belakangnya, dimana empat orang dengan rambut warna warni dengan berkeliling fakultas kedokteran.

Senyuman pahit tersungging di bibirnya yang biasanya hanya nyengir innocent. Dia pun mencoba untuk rileks ketika melihat punggung seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Memang keberuntungan hanya datang sekali kok"

 **TBC**

Mungkin untuk minggu ini author akan kebut dikit sampai chapter 4. Untuk last chapternya (mungkin di chapter 5) author gak tau bisanya kapan XD.

 **For arafim,** XD udah ditunggu loh reviewnya. Gomen kalo kurang Tsundere.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

 **My Lovely Idol**

 **Misunderstood**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance Drama**

 **Happy Read^^**

"Kau tampak sedikit bingung, Maki-chan? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut ungu manis kepada gadis berambut merah halus yang sedang tengok kanan kirinya, seolah-olah mencaris sesuatu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab gadis yang dipanggilnya Maki tadi sambil kembali berjalan dengan posisi biasanya, mengikuti pria berambut coklat panjang di depannya. Mata hijau gadis berambut ungu, Nozomi, tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, beberapa saat kemudian senyuman manis khas darinya tampak merekah dari bibirnya yang sekarang sedang tertutupi oleh tangannya, seolah mengejek Maki.

"Kau sedang mencari seseorang?" Tanya Nozomi. Wajah gadis tersebut tampak memerah, semerah rambutnya mendengar ucapan Nozomi.

"A…apa yang kau bicarakan sih" Katanya sambil bersiap untuk memukul Nozomi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya tadi ada yang memanggilmu ya, Nozomi?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Hmm…! Kau dengar juga ya? Mungkin itu Hinata-chan, dia berjanji akan kesini saat aku mengatakan kalo aku akan mengadakan live disini, pacarnya juga kuliah disini, jadi dia tidak keberatan" Kata Nozomi sambol menaruh jari telunjuknya di samping pipinya dan memasang ekspresi berpikir. Gadis berambut merah di sampingnya tampak sedikit penasaran dengan cerita Nozomi.

"Siapa itu Hinata?" Tanya Maki sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi manis.

"Saudara sepupuku, dia adalah putri dari Hiashi-san, saudara kembar dari Hizashi-jisan" Kata Nozomi sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencoba mencari sosok berambut indigo panjang yang di kenalnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tampak melambaikan tangannya pada gadis berambut indigo tersebut di kejauhan.

Mata ametis milik Maki tampak membulat dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tidak, dia bukan terkejut dengan gadis yang sekarang melambai dengan gembira tersebut, tetapi kepada sosok pira yang membelakanginya, dan duduk di depan gadis tersebut.

Pria berambut jabrik kuning itu tampak masih melihat laptopnya. Maki tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh pria tersebut karena posisi pria tersebut yang membelakanginya. Ekspresinya yang tadinya tampak cerah ceria, berubah menjadi muram melihat pria tersebut.

Bukankah Nozomi tadi bilang jika Hinata sedang mengunjungi pacarnya? Dan sekarang di depannya ada pria tersebut, bukankah itu artinya….

"Hhhhh" Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari tenggorokan Maki bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang langsung menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi kesal. Alis Nozomi tampak terangkat sedikit melihat reaksi Maki yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan tersebut.

"Ada apa Maki-chan?" Tanya Nozomi dengan hati-hati. Dia tahu kalo suasana hati Maki sekarang sedang sensitive sehingga dia tidak mau ada konflik antara kouhai manisnya ini dengan dirinya hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Ga papa" Jawab Maki singkat. Gadis berambut ungu itu pun terdiam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sepertinya dia ingin memberikan Maki sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan diri, sehingga dia memilih untuk diam.

 **Maki's POV**

Apa-apaan dia? Ngakunya aja fans, tapi kenapa dia punya pacar?

Tapi, kenapa aku harus peduli sih dengan cowok bego itu? Biarin deh dia punya pacar juga bukan urusanku kan?

Tapi… apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku gak terima ya bila dia berpacaran seperti itu? Aku begitu senang ketika dia begitu peduli padaku, dia nge fans sama aku. Oke, mungkin aku memang salah mengartikan kata fans dengan suka. Tidak masalah…! Itu bukan urusanku, toh aku juga tidak berharap bisa pacaran atau semacamnya dengan cowok itu.

"Kau terlihat muram, Maki-chan?" Tanya Eri. Eh…! Aku terlihat muram? Tentu saja tidak.

"Siapa yang terlihat muram sih? Aku baik-baik saja" Ketusku.

Untuk apa aku muram pada seorang fans? Tidak elit banget bukan?

Kuharap saat natal nanti, santa-san membawakan hadiah yang menghibur.

 **End of Maki's POV**

 **-0-**

"Kenapa kau jadi melankolis gitu sih?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven pada cowok yang sekarang sedang rileks di depannya. Mata onyx tajamnya tetap menatap ke layar computer sambil sesekali melirik ke arah gadis manis yang sedang melambai-lambai di sebelahnya.

"Tidak juga. Kupikir bahwa waktu itu aku memang beruntung aja bisa bertemu dengan idolaku secara kebetulan. Dan keberuntungan juga terkadang tidak terulang kan?" Kata cowok jabrik tersebut, Naruto. Alis pemuda berambut raven tersebut tampak terangkat sedikit mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Idola? Siapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven tersebut, Sasuke.

"Ih…! Sasuke-kun, seharusnya kamu sadar tadi waktu aku bilang Nozomi-chan. Dia menjadi idola sekolah saat kelas 3 SMA, orang dia aja sadar kok waktu aku teriak" Sahut gadis berambut indigo tadi, Hinata, sambil kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan tenang. Mata lavendernya beralih ke pria berambut jabrik di depannya.

"Jadi, kau juga ngidol muse ya? Memangnya siapa yang kau temui kemaren?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan ekspresi malu-malu kucing.

"Yah…! Kalo dibilang ngidol sih…. memang iya" Jawab Naruto sedikit malu. Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Hinata ketika melihat ekspresi canggung plus malu dari Naruto.

"Gak usah malu gitu lagi. Bukannya idol memang fungsinya untuk diidolakan? Siapa yang kau temui kemaren?" Tanya Hinata mengulangi ucapannya.

"Maki-chan" Jawab Naruto singkat. Hinata tampak membulatkan bibirnya, seolah mengerti dengan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Siku ramping nan putihnya tampak menyikut lengan atas Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kau tau gak yang mana Maki-chan?" Tanya Hinata sambil memasang cengiran menggoda pada pacarnya.

"Kukira kemaren dobe cerita jika dia berambut merah" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Iya, yang tadi di samping Nozomi itu kan? Kayaknya tadi dia menoleh kesini deh?" Kata Hinata mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Kayaknya sih begitu, tapi dia dengan cepat berbalik tuh" Sahut Sasuke.

"Iya, itu karena dia udah lupa kejadian kemaren kan?" Tukas Naruto sambil menenteng kembali tasnya. Onyx Sasuke tampak memandang pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau cuma mau numpang wifi untuk mendownload video itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto tampak nyengir innocent mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapannya.

"Liburan kayak gini sih, lebih enak kalo digunakan untuk tidur. Lagipula, tiap hari aku sudah kuliah dari pagi sampe malam. Cape tau nurutin dosen yang serba cerewet ini itu" Keluh Naruto yang malah curhat sama Sasuke tentang kuliahnya.

"Bukannya aku yang hampir selalu mengerjakan tugasnya, kenapa kau yang mengeluh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi jahil. Mata lavender Hinata tampak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sedikit tidak paham, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa nyengir doang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Wah…! Parah lu, mentang-mentang disini ada cewek lu, terus lu menyombongkan diri tentang tugass" Celetuk sebuah suara dengan nada meledek. Onyx Sasuke pun beralih ke sumber suara, dimana seorang pemuda berambut eboni yang tampak berdiri di belakang Naruto sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ngapain lu dateng kesini, Sai?" Tukas Sasuke pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sai tersebut.

"Gw kan ikut panitia ospek, meskipun cuma jadi semacam babu juga sih" Jawak Sai sambil berjalan ke bangku depan Sasuke, bekas tempat duduk Naruto dan kemudian duduk dengan tenang.

"Oi…! Ngapain lu bengong disitu sih? Duduk sini" Kata Sai pada Naruto yang masih berdiri sambil mengamati tiga orang yang duduk tersebut.

"Gw mau pulang. Ngantuk" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Yaelah, libur itu jangan digunakan hanya untuk tidur mas" Ledek Sai sambil sedikit ketawa pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto tampak manyun dan kesal mendengar ledekan dari Sai. Pemuda itu pun berbalik sambil membawa tas punggungnya.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri" Sungut Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi tiga orang yang sedang duduk tersebut dengan wajah kesal. Mata hitam milik Sai tampak menatap heran ke punggung pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah heran. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Oh, iya Sai. Perkenalkan, dia Hinata. Hinata, perkenalkan, dia Sai, teman sekelasku" Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan dua orang tersebut. Hinata hanya sedikit tersenyum canggung melihat Sai yang juga ikutan tersenyum canggung.

"Tumben lu ikutan kegiatan macam ospek?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba membuka percakapan dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Kan, gw udah bilang., gw jadi semacam babu gitu. Yah…! Sukarelawan lah. Kan, kalo skripsi nanti kita bakalan di tanyain tentang kepanitiaan kan?" Kata Sai sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan meledek. Sasuke adalah seorang 'kupu-kupu', kuliah pulang, kuliah pulang. Celah itulah yang digunakan oleh Sai yang sangat suka meledek untuk mengolok Sasuke yang notabene merupakan siswa jenius di kelasnya.

"Terserah dosennya deh" Kata Sasuke masa bodoh. Biasanya dia akan membantah dengan mengatakan bahwa semua yang ikut kepanitiaan dengan alasan syarat skripsi hanya akan menjadi babu bagi penyelenggara acara. Mereka memang licik, tidak mau membentuk kepanitiaan yang professional dan mengandalkan mahasiswa yang masih polos sebagai tenaga kerja gratis.

"Sasuke-kun, ga boleh gitu. Aku gak akan mau menikah denganmu kalo kau tidak lulus kuliah selama 3,5 tahun" Kata Hinata sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan gemas. Beberapa saat kemudian biji lavender itu pun menatap ceria ke belakang cowok berambut eboni tersebut sambil melepaskan cubitannya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Nozomi-chan, sini sini" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gadis berambut ungu yang di panggil Nozomi itu pun mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yosh…!" Kata Nozomi. Sai yang mendengar ucapan Nozomi pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke belakangnya. Mata eboninya tampak terbelalak melihat tiga gadis manis yang berjajar di depan pria berambut coklat panjang yang dikenalnya.

Dengan cepat, pemuda berambut eboni itu pun mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke untuk ikut menunduk juga.

"Apa yang dilakukan dekan kedokteran disini? Bersama…. tiga member muse juga?" Katanya dengan nada yang sangat terkejut.

"Hizashi-san adalah paman dari Hinata, sementara Nozomi adalah sepupunya" Jawab Sasuke singkat sebelum kembali ke tempatna yang semula. Pria berambut coklat yang berada di belakang itu tampak tersenyum melihat gadis berambut indigo yang sedang menempel pada Sasuke.

"Lama tak bertemu ya, Hinata? Gimana kabarmu? Tumben kau datang ke Konoha?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir dosen yang penuh wibawa tersebut.

"Baik, oji-san. Sebenernya, ini kabar dari Nozomi-chan kalo muse akan mengadakan live di Konohagakure University. Jadi, aku menyempatkan datang kesini untuk melihatnya sekaligus menemui pacarku" Kata Hinata sambil sedikit nyengir malu.

Sai tampak sedikit menahan wajah muak melihat Hinata seperti itu, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap diam sambil terus menatap laptopnya.

"Ck…!" Tampaknya tak hanya Sai yang kesal dengan sikap Hinata. Decakan kesal juga terdengar dari bibir merah muda gadis berambut merah yang sedang memasang wajah kesal.

"Ada masalah?"

 **Maki's POV**

Mata onyx segelap malam itu tampak menatapku dengan tatapan yang… mengerikan.

Apa-apaan cowok yang satu ini? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Aku tahu dia tampan dan terkesan intelektual, tapi bagaimana dia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada dingin seperti itu?

Kenapa jadi aku yang kesal sih? Apa-apaan ini? Gadis berambut panjang ini bukanlah urusanku, kenapa aku jadi kesal begini sih?

"G…ga ada masalah kok" Kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku. Aduh…! Pipiku terasa panas karena terbakar amarah, apa yang sedang kupikirkan di saat seperti ini sih. Semua mata tampak menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Oh, iya. Dia putri dari direktur rumah sakit yang bekerja sama dengan kami, Nishikino Maki. Tapi, kudengar dia bagian dari muse juga ya?" Kata Hizashi-san mencoba untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Hinata tampak tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Hizashi.

"Ha'i…! Dia masih kelas satu kan? Kalo gak salah dia juga merupakan composer dari muse ya? Sugoi…!" Kata gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Apaan sih? Biasa aja lah.

"A…arigatou" Kenapa aku gugup sih? Arrrggghh…! Tidak, tidak, aku harus berlaku seperti biasanya.

"Sepertinya hanya aku orang biasa disini ya?" Celetuk gadis berambut pirang yang berada di samping Nozomi. Benar juga, rupanya aku melupakan keberadaan Eri-chan disini.

"Kau tidak sendirian kok" Celetuk seseorang yang sedang duduk di samping Eri-chan. Cowok berambut eboni itu tampak sedikit nyengir ke arah Eri-chan.

"Kudengar kau memenangkan banyak sekali lomba ya, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hizashi-san sambil menatap ke arah pria tampan menyeramkan yang sedang menatap sebuah laptop. Emangnya ada apaan sih di layar laptop itu? Kenapa dia terus-terusan menatap laptop tersebut setelah menatapku dengan tatapan tidak elit tadi?

"Hoo…! Jadi ini cowok yang bolak-balik kau ceritakan di telepon itu? Tampan juga ya?" Kata Nozomi sambil nyengir menggoda kepada Sasuke, tapi cowok tampan itu tetap diam menatap laptopnya. Dasar….

Eh…! Kalo begitu…. berarti cewek berambut indigo…. aduh, siapa sih namanya? Ah, iya, Hinata. Cewek ini adalah….

Pacarnya Sasuke….

Apa ini? Sebuah rasa lega sekaligus senang dan geli menggelitik hatiku. Seolah permen coklat valentine yang melumer di dalam mulut.

Tanpa perintah dari siapapun, kurasakan bibirku mengembang, membentuk senyuman, pipiku mengembung dan serasa memanas. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku seperti terkena obat bius seperti ini? Bahkan tatapan heran dari semua orang yang ada disitu, tidak berhasil mengalahkan lumeran rasa lega di hatiku.

Apa yang terjadi…

 **End of Maki's POV**

 **-0-**

"Kenapa lu tadi begitu sinis dengan Maki-chan? Bukannya Naruto akan marah bila lu mempermalukan idolnya seperti itu?" Tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Kini, hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang duduk di tempat yang sekarang menjadi ramai tersebut.

Hinata ingin mampir sebentar sambil melepas penatnya ke rumah dinas Hizashi di dekat kompleks dosen Universitas, sedangkan Eri, Maki, dan Nozomi sudah pulang ke daerahnya masing-masing.

"Lu tidak melihat kejadian sebelumnya sih. Tadi, cewek berambut merah itu tampaknya menoleh kesini sebelum berbalik dengan cepat. Saat itu memang posisinya gw tidak begitu terlihat dan dobe yang terlihat. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia salah paham dengan Hinata. Cara bicaranya juga sedikit sinis" Jelas Sasuke. Sai tampak sedikit mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Makanya jangan ngeledekin orang mulu, siapa tau dia memang orang yang hoki" Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang meledek bocah berambut eboni yang sedang terdiam di depan Sasuke. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian wajah pucatnya tampak menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

"Tahu gak, gw pikir Eri-chan mirip sama mantanku dulu. Hanya saja lebih dewasa"

 **-0-**

"Kukira kau sedang senang sekali, Maki-chan? Moodmu cepat sekali berubah ya" Celetuk Nozomi dari bagian belakang mobil ketika melihat gadis berambut merah yang duduk di depan tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman manis di bibir pink miliknya. Mata ametisnya yang tampak ceria tersebut menatap heran ke arah kaca sepion belakang dimana dia bisa menatap gadis bermata biru tersebut.

Senyuman manis kembali menghiasi wajah cantik gadis tersebut.

"Hmmm…! Mungkin santa-san sudah menjanjikan hadiah terbaik bagiku saat malam natal"

 **TBC**

Huft…! Akhirnya…. kelas juga tiga fic yang author kebut selama UTS. Untuk last chapternya, mungkin author kerjain saat minggu tenang sebelum UAS (sama bikin fic baru sih rencananya). Jadi, tolong yang sabar ya XD, kemungkinan akhir Desember kok, tapi juga masih ada kemungkinan…. untuk molor waktunya XD.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 **My Lovely Idol**

 **End**

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Love Live by ?

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Kegelapan tampak menyelimuti sebuah vila yang berada di daerah kawasan sepi penduduk tersebut. Daerah pinggiran kota biasanya di miliki oleh orang-orang kaya yang ingin menenangkan diri dari kesibukan dan keramaian kota yang insomnia.

Setitik cahaya tampak keluar dari salah satu jendela yang tertutup korden rapat, ketika semilir angin dingin malam bertiup melewati korden tersebut, membelai helaian merah rambut seorang wanita yang tampak sedang focus menulis sesuatu.

Mata ametisnya tampak antusias melihat kertas yang hampir penuh dengan coretan. Tangan putihnya tampak tak kenal lelah menulis di kertas tersebut. Bibir merahnya merekahkan sebuah senyuman indah, seolah pemandangan ini tidak akan berakhir seperti lukisan pemandangan yang di pamerkan di museum.

 **Maki's POV**

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku tidak tahu.

Rasanya semuanya seperti mengalir begitu saja. Kepalaku seolah dipenuhi dengan kata-kata yang meleleh seperti coklat manis dan mengalir keluar melalui tinta pena yang terus menari dengan indahnya diatas kertas penuh coretan yang berada di depanku.

Meskipun, banyak sekali kesalahan yang sudah kubuat, tetapi pena tersebut tetap saja menari seolah mengikuti irama dari degup jantungku yang berdegup kencang.

Aku… aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kan?

Semoga saja santa-san mengabulkan permintaanku natal tahun ini

 **End of Maki's POV**

Senyuman indah yang terukir di bibir merahnya dan wajah cantiknya itu terlihat sedikit geli. Warna merah mulai merambat ke atas, menuju ke pipinya yang mulai menampakkan semburat pink ketika mata ametisnya bergerak secara konstan membaca surat untuk santa tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan perasaan geli dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal pink yang berada di pangkuannya ketika dia selesai membacanya. Tengkuknya terasa geli, jantungnya kembali berdetak tak beraturan sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh berbaring di spring bed King size miliknya. Tangan kanannya mengenggam kertas tersebut dengan erat, seolah tak mau kehilangannya.

"Apa aku harus melakukan ini?" Katanya seolah ragu dengan apa yang diputuskannya.

Tapi, senyuman penuh determinasi yang di sunggingkan oleh bibir indahnya tampaknya mengkhianati keraguannya.

 **-0-**

"Huft…! Cape sekali, nyaa" Seorang gadis berambut jinga pendek tampak berbaring sambil diatas lantai sambil merenggangkan lengan dan kakinya, mirip seperti kucing yang sedang bermalas-malasan. Sementara seorang gadis berambut merah tampak meliriknya, seolah ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Rin" Panggil gadis berambut merah tersebut, Maki, ketika dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke gadis berambut jingga yang dipanggilnya Rin tadi. Gadis itu pun duduk, mata kuning keemasannya yang menyimpan antusiasme itu menatap Maki dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ada apa, nya?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, bukankah kemaren kau bilang bahwa sekali-sekali kau ingin mengajakku berduet, jadi…." Gadis berambut merah itu tampak sedikit malu-malu untuk mengatakan maksudnya, sehingga dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang bersemu merah. Sementara, Rin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran yang sungguh imut miliknya.

"Yah….! Bukannya besok malam natal? Jadi aku berusaha menuliskan surat untuk santa-san dan menyanyikannya" Kata Maki dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau mau mengajakku untuk berduet membawakan lirik lagu yang sudah kau tulis?" Gadis berambut jingga itu pun berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Mata kuningnya menatap Maki dengan tatapan yang sangat bersemangat.

"Itu juga, karena kau adalah yang paling fleksibel. Jadi aku butuh sedikit ta…."

"Uwaa….! Arigatou, Maki-chan" Potong Rin sambil memeluk gadis manis di depannya. Gadis berambut merah itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan erat yang di berikan oleh Rin. Apalagi, sekarang Rin malah menggosok-gosokkan pipinya di leher jenjang Maki membuat gadis itu tampak resah.

"Ugh….! Lepas" Pekiknya tertahan. Rin pun melepaskan pelukannya sambil nyengir kecil.

"Mou…! Kau curang, Maki-chan. Kenapa hanya RIn-chan yang kau ajak?" Sungut seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dikucir satu di samping, Honoka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukannya kalian berdua sudah cukup banyak latihan selama seminggu ini? Konsernya besok loh" Kata gadis berambut biru tua yang menjadi pelatih mereka, Umi.

"Tidak. Itu sudah cukup untuk latihan" Kata Rin dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Biarkan saja dia mencobanya"

 **-0-**

"Hoo…! Jadi, konsernya nanti disini ya?" Tanya seorang pria berambut raven dengan style emo yang tampak melihat-lihat ke segala arah di ruangan luas tersebut dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"Yup…! Dan untuk meyimpan kejutannya, semuanya di larang masuk kesini kecuali pekerja yang menyiapkan panggung" Kata seorang gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Rambut indigonya di biarkan terurai di belakang punggungnya yang dilapisi jaket berwarna ungu muda.

"Dingin banget disini. Apa pemanasnya tidak dinyalakan?" Tanya si pria, Sasuke, sambil menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya dan meniupnya, mencoba untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang mulai memucat. Sebuah kabut tipis tampak keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini untuk menambah kesan winter. Lagi pula, Nozomi-chan juga bilang bahwa lagunya ada kesan saljunya, sehingga bila pemanasnya di nyalakan, mungkin saja feel ya tidak terasa" Kata si gadis, Hinata, sambil tersenyum ke arah , pemuda itu tampak lebih tertarik dengan bangku VIP yang disediakan di depan panggung bagian atas.

"Apakah bangku VIP nanti juga dipakai?" Tanya Sasuke. Ruang auditorium itu memang biasanya di pakai untuk mengadakan seminar, workshop dan semacamnya.

Dihari-hari biasanya, ruang ini pasti akan dipenuhi oleh kursi yang berbaris rapi dan panggung yang terkesan formal dengan banner kegiatan di depan. Sementara, bintang tamu dan pemateri sedang duduk di atas bangku VIP agar mereka tidak tahu jika seseorang secara tidak sengaja membuat acara berantakan.

Sekarang, bangku-bangku tersebut sudah di pindahkan entah kemana.

"Yup…! Hiazashi-jisan ingin sekali para dekan untuk melihat penampilan idola sekolah ini, terutama dekan bagian seni. Tapi, karena ini minggu tenang, banyak dari mereka yang memilih untuk liburan bersama keluarga" Jelas Hinata.

"Jadi, kamu mau duduk di VIP?" Tanya Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir, rencananya anggota muse juga akan di dudukkan di VIP daripada di belakang panggung" Kata Hinata sambil berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke bangku VIP.

"Aku juga tidak begitu peduli dengan muse" Jawab Sasuke ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di atas. Hinata tampak memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran sebelum akhirnya tersenyum geli. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang mengamati panggung yang berada di depan tampak melirikkan onxy tajamnya ke arah pacar di sebelanya itu.

"Tidak, maksudku…. kau sepertinya juga tertarik dengan Maki-chan ketika kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Mungkin saja pendapatmu akan berubah ketika melihat live konsernya secara langsung" Kata Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini beberapa kali Hinata…."

"Ah, iya, iya. Aku cuma ingin menyegarkan suasana kok" Kata Hinata sambil menggamit lengan Sasuke.

"Kupikir dobe Naruto akan senang bila dia ku taruh sini" Kata Sasuke.

"Taruh? Memangnya dia barang bawaan apa?"

"Jangan membahas gaya bahasa deh" Sahut Sasuke yang hanya dijawab senyuman manis oleh Hinata.

"Yap…! Mungkin Sai juga kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sai ga akan peduli dengan konser semacam ini. Kukira dia ga bakal datang"

"Apa kau peduli?"

"Astaga…! Siapa coba yang menyeretku kemari" Sindir Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum geli oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah, jadi kita hanya mengajak Naruto nih?" Sebuah anggukan pelan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sebelum mereka berdua turun dari bangku VIP.

 **-0-**

Malam yang di tunggu-tunggu itu pun sudah tiba. Di tengah guyuran butiran putih salju yang jatuh rintik-rintik, kontras dengan suasana langit yang gelap pekat. Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit tampaknya tak menyurutkan niat para pengidol untuk menyaksikan konser live dari school idol kesayangan mereka.

Terbukti, suasana ruangan auditorium yang tadi siang dipenuhi oleh panitia, sekarang sudah di penuhi oleh kerumunan orang. Warna-warni light stick menghiasi ruangan yang di setting gelap tersebut. Lampu sorot di depan panggung juga tak kalah serunya meramaikan suasana panggung yang sekarang tengah berisi sembilan orang gadis cantik berpakaian seba putih layaknya salju.

Butiran salju raksasa yang menjadi tema utama malam natal kali ini tampak menyala biru terang sebelum akhirnya menyala merah, seolah terbakar semangat para fans yang sedang berteriak kegirangan di ruangan tersebut.

 _Todokete setsunasa ni wa_

Suara lembut dari center grup tersebut terdengar antusias, meskipun mata biru safir miliknya sedang menatap lembut ke arah para penonton.

 _Namae wo tsukiyouka Snow Halation_

Paduan suara Sembilan orang gadis cantik tersebut tampak begitu merdu, tidak ada yang sumbang, tidak ada yang tidak kompak, semuanya terasa bersatu dengan tarian yang sangat elegan.

 _Ma mo naku start…!_

Nyanyian tersebut di tutup dengan music penutup dan kesembilan gadis itu pun menata formasi mereka sambil tersenyum manis ke arah para penonton.

Suara riuh ribut tak terhindarkan lagi ketika muse sudah menyelesaikan lagu single terbarunya. Kesembilan gadis itu pun berbaris rapi di depan dengan gadis berambut coklat, Honoka, yang memegang mik nya.

"Arigatou, minna-san" Katanya dengan nada semangat, disertai dengan senyuman energik khas darinya.

"Untuk kali ini, sebagai bonus dari lagu kami yang berjudul Snow Halation tadi, perkenankan dua orang member muse yang akan melakukan duet sebagai penutup live kali ini" Lanjutnya sambil sedikit mundur, mempersilahkan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang untuk maju bersama dengan gadis berambut jingga pendek di sebelah kanannya.

Mata ametis itu tampak seperti orang kebingungan, wajah manisnya tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah mencari sesuatu diantara sinar-sinar light stick yang bertebaran di ruang auditorium tersebut.

 **Maki's POV**

Orang itu tidak dateng? Apa-apaan sih? Bukannya dia mahasiswa sini ya? Kenapa gak dateng coba?

Tidak, tidak, bukannya aku mengharapkan dia datang atau semacamnya, tapi dia kan ngakunya fans. Kenapa hanya live konser peluncuran album baru di kampusnya sendiri loh dia gak datang?

Dasar….!

Kenapa aku jadi kesal begini ya? Bukankah aku menulis surat ini untuk santa-san? Kenapa yang ada di pikiranku malah orang itu?

Astaga…!

 **End of Maki's POV**

 _Break down…!_

Kaki jenjang dari dua gadis kelas satu SMA itu tampak bergoyang kesana kemari, mengikuti alunan lagu yang baru saja di putar. Tangannya bergerak seirama, seolah dua gadis itu tersingkronisasi satu sama lainnya.

 _Sou ne…! Binetsu no chouko, motto chikaku ni oide_

 _I know_

Maki tampak menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sambil menunjuk penonton, sebelum akhirnya kembali menari dengan biasa sementara Rin masih menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sambil tetap tersenyum manis ke arah penonton.

 _Watashi ga naoshite ageru_

"Kau pikir Maki-chan sedikit kagok dengan tariannya?" Tanya Nozomi ketika melihat tarian dua orang tersebut. Gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya mendengar ucapan Nozomi.

"Entahlah, tapi bukankah mereka baru latihan kemaren"

 **-0-**

"Kau telat baka, ngapain aja sih?" Sungut Sasuke ketika tiba-tiba seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik menepuk pundak kanannya. Bocah tersebut hanya nyengir rubah sambil duduk di belakang Sasuke.

"Aku ketiduran tadi. Bagaimana kau bisa dapet bangku VIP sih? Yang tepat di depan panggung lagi" Kata Naruto sambil merapikan posisi duduknya.

"Itu tidak penting. Ini, nih" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan dua buah tongkat berwarna merah pada Naruto. Mata safir itu tampak sedikit heran dengan tongkat yang di berikan oleh Sasuke.

"Wow…! Kau ternyata ngidol juga ya, Teme. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya simpanan light stick" Kata Naruto sambil mengambil light stick yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan langsung menyalakannya sambil mengayun-ayunkannya diatas kepalanya.

"Sudah, perhatikan saja idolmu yang sedang duet di depan" Jawab Sasuke asal sebelum kembali meletakkan tangannya di depan bibirnya sambil memasang ekspresi datar, sementara gadis yang berada di sampingnya juga ikut-ikutan ngidol seperti orang-orang di bawah.

 _Yagate_

 **Tiga**

 _Kuchibiyou o ubaitai_

 **Dua**

 _Byouki ni Naru_

 **Satu**

Senyuman cool, atau bisa juga di sebut dengan seringaian pelan tersungging di wajah tampan Sasuke ketika dua lampu sorot yang berada di panggung berkumpul menjadi satu, menyinari tangan Naruto yang membawa light stick pemberiannya tadi.

Dengan sudut yang sedemikian sempurna, sebuah bayangan berbentuk kereta terbang dan santa pun tampak di tembok belakang Sasuke ketika lampu sorot tersebut menyinari light stick Naruto.

Rupanya Sasuke sudah memberikan sedikit gambar transparan (mirip dengan proyeksi dari klise film ketika di sinari oleh senter) di light stick buatannya sehingga gambar tersebut akan muncul ketika lampu sorot menyinari Naruto. Tapi, sepertinya para penonton sudah sibuk menghadap ke depan sehingga tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ei…! Silau tau" Sungut Naruto ketika lampu sorot tersebut segera bergerak ke bawah.

 _Tsu…_

Lirik lagu yang saat itu dinyanyikan oleh Maki pun terputus ketika melihat adegan tersebut. Mata ametis indahnya melihat ke bagian VIP. Bibirnya yang indah tampak mengulum senyum, seolah dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyuman tersebut.

 _Tsuyoi… Kusuri wo agemasho_

Maki pun meneruskan gerakan tangannya sambil menunjuk ke atas.

 _Love in angel_

… _._

 **-0-**

"Yah…! Udah selesai ya?" Keluh Naruto ketika menyadari bahwa satu persatu penonton mulai pulang ketika para school idol tadi mulai meninggalkan panggung.

"Salah sendiri telat" Sungut Sasuke sambil melihat arlogi di tangan kirinya. Seorang gadis berambut indigo tampak kelelahan setelah loncat-loncat kegirangan, dan sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik Sasuke.

"Masih jam 11, masih cukup" Gumam Sasuke pelan sambil melirik ke kanan dimana sekumpulan anak SMA tampak sedikit bersenda gurau di bangku VIP. Wajah Naruto tampak terkejut melihat kemunculan anak SMA yang berjalan mendekatinya tersebut.

"Yo, konser yang bagus" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Hehe…! Thanks" Sahut Nozomi sementara yang lainnya pada malu-malu dipuji oleh Sasuke. Tak terkecuali Maki yang sekarang tengah memalingkan mukanya yang tampak memerah, semerah jaket malaikat yang dia pakai untuk duet dengan Rin tadi.

"Oh, iya. Kenalkan, namaku Naruto. Aku fans kalian, jadi kalian gak keberatan bila aku mendapatkan tanda tangan kalian?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan kecil.

"Oh, kalo itu kami sudah menandatangani kaos yang menjadi merchandise konser ini. Kau juga pasti akan dapet kok" Kata Eri menjawab ucapan Naruto. Bocah berambut kuning jabrik itu hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala mendengar alasan dari Eri.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkannya secara langsung, tapi kalo tidak boleh…." Tangan putih milik Nozomi langsung menyambar buku tersebut ketika melihat Naruto akan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya kembali.

"Why not?" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis setelah selesai menandatangani lembar pertama buku tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke tangan Naruto. Bocah berambut kuning itu pun menggilir semua member muse yang dengan suka rela memberikan tanda tangan mereka sehingga sampai pada gadis berambut merah yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dengan perasaan malu.

"Tunggu dulu, Maki-chan" Kata Naruto sambil membolak-balik buku catatannya dan menunjukkan lembar terakhirnya pada Maki.

"Disini saja" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Gadis manis itu pun menghela nafas dan menyahut buku yang dibawa Naruto sebelum akhirnya mengembalikannya setelah menandatanganinya di lembar terakhir.

"Ah…! Sudah, sudah, masa ngidol sudah berakhir. Dobe, kau sudah melalaikan banyak tugasmu tau, sekarang ikut aku" Kata Sasuke yang saat itu sudah berdiri sambil merangkul Hinata yang tampaknya masih gak mau lepas dari bahu lebar Sasuke.

"Hinata, bisa kau antarkan muse ini. Mungkin mereka masih gak tau jalan" Kata Sasuke. Gadis cantik itu pun membuka biji lavendernya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan merajuk sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pria yang langsung menyeret bocah berambut kuning jabrik tersebut keluar dari auditorium.

 **-0-**

"Thanks, Sasuke" Kata Naruto ketika dia berjalan dengan tenang di belakang Sasuke. Onyx tajam itu pun sedikit melirik pemuda berambut kuning tersebut melalui ekor matanya.

"Buat apaan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang cerah bertabur bintang.

"Yah…! Sudah mengajakku untuk ke bangku VIP" Jawab Naruto sambil sedikit terkikik geli. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Sasuke bersamaan dengan kabut tipis uap air.

"Kalo begitu, kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu malam ini" Kata Sasuke. Wajah Naruto langsung seperti orang bete' begitu mendengar kata tugas keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku mau ke toilet" Kata Naruto sambil ngeloyor pergi, tapi tangan Sasuke langsung mencengkeram kerah belakang bocah tersebut sambil berekspresi datar.

"Deadline" Katanya seperti malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa Naruto kapan pun.

"Ehehe…! Aku beneran kebelet ini, sejak tadi aku menahannya karena ingin melihat duet Maki-chan" Kata Naruto sambil memasang ekspresi jelek khas orang kebelet dan tampaknya, ekspresi itu berhasil meluluhkan keyakinan Sasuke dan membuat pria berambut raven itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di job placement"

 **-0-**

"Huahhh…! Leganya" Kata Naruto dengan sangat tidak sopannya ketika keluar dari pintu kamar mandi pria. Mata safir itu terlihat sangat lega sekali, sebelum akhirnya melotot dengan tatapan tak percaya ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Seorang gadis, atau pria, berjaket hitam dengan topi hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya tampak keluar dari kamar mandi wanita. Mata ametis sosok tersebut juga sama terkejutnya ketika melihat penampakan bocah duren di depan toilet pria tersebut, pipi putihnya pun merona sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maki-chan? Kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini lagi?" Kata Naruto dengan nada terkejut bukan main ketika melihat idola yang tadinya berdandan sangat manis dan feminim berubah menjadi misterius seperti sosok di depannya. Gadis itu pun menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah sambil berusaha untuk memalingkan wajahnya, meskipun mata ametis itu masih sibuk mencuri pandang pada pria di depannya.

"Ap…apa urusanmu sih? Terserah aku lah" Jawabnya dengan nada jutek. Naruto tampak menatap Maki dengan heran sehingga mata ametis Maki tidak berani melihat ke arah pemuda tersebut. Beberapa saat setelah Naruto berusaha menggerakkan motor-motor yang ada dalam otaknya untuk berpikir, akhirnya dia mencapai sebuah kesimpulan.

"Kau mau ke kuil? Bukannya sekarang malam natal?" Tanya Naruto. Maki tak bisa menahan wajah terkejutnya begitu mendengar tebakan dari Naruto.

"Wajahmu nampaknya mengatakan itu. Ayo, kuantarkan" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Maki.

"Ti…tidak usah, ini sudah malam dan…."

"Karena ini sudah malam, makanya berbahaya bagi perempuan untuk jalan sendirian" Potong Naruto.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, ayo" Sahut Naruto sambil menarik lengan jaket Maki untuk berjalan keluar dari gedung perpustakaan tempat mereka menumpang kamar kecil.

Sepasang manusia itu pun berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang sepi sebelum akhirnya keluar dari perpustakaan. Naruto pun berbelok mengikuti trotoar untuk keluar dari gerbang utama Universitas.

Keheningan menyelimuti sepasang manusia tersebut ketika mereka berjalan di malam yang sepi, meskipun masih banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalanan Konohagakure.

"Apa kamu mau menyeberang di zebra cross?" Tanya Naruto. Gadis itu tampak sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hah…! Baiklah, kita nyeberang disini aja"

 **-0-**

"Sudah?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Maki yang tampaknya baru saja selesai berdo'a di depan kuil. Gadis itu pun hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab ucapan Naruto. Dua orang itu pun berjalan menuju ke stan ramalan seperti kemaren, tapi kali ini mereka membawa uang sendiri-sendiri.

"Ngomong-omong Maki-chan, boleh aku tahu apa harapanmu?" Tanya Naruto ketika dia membantu menggantungkan kertas ramalan dari Maki. Mata ametis itu tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan blak-blakan dari Naruto.

"B..bukan urusanmu kan?" Kata Maki sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Sou ka" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil dan berjalan keluar dari kuil menuju ke jalan kembali. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua setelah mereka menyeberang di trotoar. Tampaknya yang sekarang merasa tidak nyaman adalah Maki, beberapa kali mata ametisnya tampak mencuri pandang kepada Naruto yang berjalan dengan tegap di kanannya.

"Ka…kalo kamu berharap apa?" Tanya Maki tiba-tiba dengan tempo cepat. Naruto tampak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut dengan ekspresi yang sedikit heran.

"Harapanku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bu..bukan berarti aku peduli sih, hanya saja…"

"Hai, hai. Harapanku ya…" Potong Naruto sambil menerawang ke atas, seolah sedang memikirkan jawaban apa yang pas di katakan pada Maki.

"Yah…! Bukan apa-apa sih, aku bukan orang yang penuh dengan ambisi. Jadi, aku hanya ingin…"

"Jika nantinya akan ada orang yang terbaik yang menjagamu" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus. Jawaban yang benar-benar mengejutkan itu tak urung membuat wajah Maki semakin memerah, semerah rambut indahnya. Gadis cantik itu pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah super merah.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjagaku" Gumam Maki pelan. Tapi, suasana yang cukup sepi dan hening itu membantu Naruto untuk mendengarkan gumaman pelan dari gadis idolanya tersebut.

"Kau mau aku yang menjagamu?" Tanya Naruto. Gadis itu pun mengangkat pandangannya dengan ekspresi kaget melhat bahwa Naruto mendengar gumamannya barusan.

"Bukan begitu sih, aku hanya…." Kata-kata Maki tampak menggantung di tengah jalan, sementara Naruto masih setia menunggu ucapannya dengan pandangan mata yang lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu pun menghela nafas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku yang menjagamu" Kata Naruto. Lengan kirinya pun bergerak memegang bahu kanan Maki dan merapatkan tubuh mungil gadis tersebut ke sisinya.

Tak ada penolakan. Sebaliknya, gadis berambut merah itu tampak menikmati momen-momennya bersama dengan Naruto.

 **Maki's POV**

Hangat, perasaan apa ini? Dinginnya salju seolah tidak terasa sama sekali di tubuhku. Meskipun aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kabut tipis yang berhembus dari hidungku, tapi aku merasa…

Hangat.

Aku bisa merasakan ketulusan perasaan Naruto. Caranya memperlakukanku sehingga aku merasa special di hadapannya.

Nada bicaranya yang lembut, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa hatiku sudah begitu tertarik kepadanya.

Senyumannya yang tulus, membuat wajahku merasa panas seakan demam dan jantungku berdebar kencang tanpa bisa terkontrol.

Apakah ini gairah cinta masa muda?

Ah…! Memikirkannya saja membuatku benar-benar melayang. Kepalaku seperti dipenuhi oleh dopamine yang menyebar melalui setiap urat syarafku. Waktu pun seakan berhenti, meskipun aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

Ini hadiah natal yang terindah, arigatou, santa-san.

"Bagus bener lu"

 **End of Maki's POV**

"Janjinya ke toilet tapi malah asyik jalan-jalan" Sebuah suara datar dan dingin terdengar dari belakang sepasang manusia yang sedang dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan tersebut. Naruto yang sangat mengenal suara dan nada bicara ini pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hehe…! Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tadi tidak sengaja bertemu Maki-chan dan kemudian membantunya pergi ke kuil" Kata Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan nyengir innocent kearah Sasuke, berharap kemarahan Sasuke mereda. Sedangkan, gadis yang tadi berada di kanan Naruto sekarang berpindah ke belakang Naruto sambil sesekali mengintip ke arah Sasuke. Tampaknya gadis mungil ini masih takut dengan Sasuke.

Pria itu pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mendengar alasan dari Naruto.

"Ya udah, tugasnya juga udah selesai kok. Sekarang kau antarkan saja gadis itu. Dia ditunggu member yang lain di gerbang FK" Kata Sasuke.

"Wah…! Seperti yang sudah kuduga dari Lord Sasuke" Kata Naruto mulai alay.

"Tapi, sayangnya aku gak mencantumkan namamu dalam kelompok" Celetuk Sasuke sambil berbalik menuju ke tempat parkir bank di depan gerbang universitas. Naruto tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke sehingga langsung pasang muka melas.

"Serius ini, aku gak mau ngulang 5 SKS tau" Kata Naruto sambil memelas pada Sasuke.

"Bercanda kok"

 **-0-**

"Kau gak iri dengan Naruto yang jadian sama tokoh idolanya?" Tanya seorang wanita sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya diatas motor yang di parkir di depan bank. Matanya yang seindah bulan tampak menggoda pemuda dengan mata datar sedingin dan segelap malam yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Enggak tuh. Jadian dengan orang yang disukai banyak orang juga kelihatannya merepotkan" Sahut pemuda tersebut sambil mendorong motornya keluar dai tempat parkir. Gadis itu pun berjalan dengan anggun menaiki motor di belakang Sasuke.

"Yah, tapi…"

"Hinata, kita sudah membicarakan ini kan? Berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya sih?" Tanya Sasuke tampak tidak sabar. Hinata hanya terkikik geli mendengar keluhan dari Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya pun memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang dan dagunya menempel di pundak kanan Sasuke.

"Well, kalo bisa aku minta rekamannya" Kata Hinata dengan seulas cengiran menggoda ketika Sasuke menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Di bawah lampu jalan, tampak siluet dari sepasang insan yang baru saja jadian. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu tampak memegang kedua bahu si gadis mungil di depannya.

'Dasar, bukannya sudah kubilang kalo dia sudah di tungguin'

Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Sasuke ketika melihat sang pria memegang dagu si gadis. Bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang terlihat familiar di mata Sasuke, sama dengan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Hinata.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

 **FIN**

Ah…! Akhirnya, kelar juga nih semester XD (masih ada UAS sih abis taun baru, tapi bodo amat dah)

Rencananya sih mau update waktu malem natal, tapi besok malem author ada sedikit kegiatan, jadi terpaksa update malem ini deh XD.

Oke, oke, menurut reviewer pribadi author (ahahaha…! gomen bagi yang merasa) ke-tsundere-an Maki-chan tampak sangat dipaksakan. Jadi, jika banyak yang merasa seperti itu juga, author minta maaf yah XD.

Selain udah lama banget gak nonton love live, author juga lebih suka nonton konsernya timbang anime nya (yaelah, animenya kebanyakan juga nyanyi gitu kok. Hehe…! Gomen2)

Yah…! Author tambahin sedikit cerita buat epilog Naruto yang pemalas.

 **Epilog**

Groookkk…!

Suara dengkuran keras terdengar menggema di kamar dengan ukuran relative kecil tersebut. Dengan benda yang tersusun secara berantakan di atas kasur busa yang tertutup sprei berwarna jingga yang membentang di dua pertiga kamar. Sedangkan sepertiganya penuh dengan almari yang tertutup rapat dan meja kecil yang terdapat laptop dengan kabel yang terkelupas dimana-mana dan berantakan sekali.

Diatas kasur busa tersebut, terbaring sosok pemuda berambut jabrik yang sedang tidur dengan nikmatnya, tidak peduli sinar mentari yang sudah terik di luar bangunan sana.

Krinngggg…!

Suara deringan dari hape hitam buluk tampaknya sedikit menganggu tidur nikmatnya sehingga membuat pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba untuk meraih sumber suara berisik tersebut dan memencet tombol 'Jawab'.

"Ya, halo" Katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Seharusnya yang kesel itu gue, baka" Jawab seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Apaan sih, pagi buta gini, Teme?" Tanya pemuda tersebut, yang bahkan belum membuka matanya tetapi bisa tahu dengan tepat dengan siapa dia bicara.

"Gue udah di depan kost lu nih" Ucapan di seberang telepon tampak tak membuat si pemuda jabrik itu terkejut.

"Oi…! Lu denger gak? Jangan sampai gue dobrak nih pintu"

"Ah, iya. Bawel lu" Keluh si jabrik sambil menendang selimutnya dan segera berdiri dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk meninggalkan sarangnya menuju ke pintu depan.

Beberapa cangkir yang masih berisikan kopi tampak tergeletak tak berdaya di depan ruang tengah bersama dengan teko yang masih kotor. Tapi, persetan dengan semua itu. Biarkan si penelepon masuk dan kemudian lanjutkan tidur. Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran si pemuda malas ini.

"Hoahmmm…! Bukannya ini liburan? Kukira kamu mau pu…." Ucapan malas itu pun terputus ketika melihat seseorang yang sama sekali berbeda dari ekspektasinya.

Bukannya cowok berambut emo, bertampang datar, melainkan cewek berambut halus panjang dengan wajah cantiknya yang menunggunya di depan pintu kostnya.

"Ah, etto, dimana Teme ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada gugup sambil sedikit mengucek matanya untuk menghilangkan bekas-bekas laknat dari tidurnya.

'Sialan, Teme ngerjain gue nih. Tapi, darimana Maki-chan tau kost gue' Batin pemuda tersebut mulai sedikit panic.

"Astaga, dobe. Baru bangun tidur? Sudah jam berapa ini? Gini ya kebiasaanmu…." Celetuk seorang pria berambut raven yang tiba-tiba saja nongol di belakang gadis tersebut.

Tentu saja pemuda ini, Naruto, jengkel setengah mati dengan teman sekelasnya yang satu ini. Orang yang mendengarnya pun pasti tahu kalo temannya, Sasuke, sedang berusaha meledeknya karena bangun kesiangan. Tapi, sejak kapan Sasuke tertular oleh kebiasaan Sai?

"Kkkan, liburan" Jawab Naruto membela diri. Sasuke hanya sedikit nyengir mendengar nada gugup dari Naruto.

"Lagian, lu mau ngapain sih kesini? Bukannya udah liburan ya?" Tanya Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan.

"Noh, yang minta ditunjukin kost an pa-car-nya" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit menambahkan nada menggoda pada gadis yang berada di depannya.

Pipi gadis itu pun berubah merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mata safir Naruto yang tadinya sedikit malu sekarang menjadi penasaran. Ada apa gerangan idolanya ini ingin tahu kostnya? Kenapa gak sekalian ke rumahnya aja biar bisa kenalan sama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan?

"Tega bener lu ya. Ngebiarin kita semua berdiri disini" Sindir Sasuke. Naruto tampak membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dengan segera dia menoleh kebelakang, untuk meneliti keadaan sarangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali ke hadapan SasuMaki sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

"Satu menit" Kata Naruto sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam kostnya lagi.

"Ah…! Kelamaan" Kata Sasuke sambil membuka lebar pintu yang menutupi aib Naruto tersebut dan terbukalah semuanya. Mulai dari cangkir kopi yang sudah menyisakan ampasnya hingga botol minuman bersoda yang masih tersisa sedikit dan remah kacang yang berserakan di atas karpet. Tetapi, tampaknya ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kamar si bocah jabrik.

"Kopi dan cola, pasangan yang bagus, dobe" Ledek Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan Maki masuk sementara Naruto masih menggerutu melihat tingkah tidak sopan Sasuke. Tapi, tentunya bocah jabrik itu sudah tidak bisa mengatakan alasan lagi di depan idolanya kali ini.

"Seseorang tidak akan berubah sampai dia benar-benar jatuh, atau merasa dijatuhkan"

 **End of Epilog**

Gimana epilognya? Gaje ya? XD.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't forget to Review**


End file.
